


Brothers Far Removed

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angels, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wishes to feel Castiel's wings during sex. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Far Removed

Castiel looked down as Lucifer trailed cold fingertips over the planes of Castiel's naked chest. Castiel shivered beneath the fallen angels touch, leaning into his brother far removed, one arm wrapping around Lucifer's waist securely. Lucifer smirked at Castiel's suddenly possessive, surprisingly tender move before he skimmed his fingers further down and cupped Castiel's dick with his exploratory hand. Castiel shuddered beneath Lucifer's touch, an aroused moan squeezing past plump lips as Lucifer squeezed and massaged him into full arousal, thick shaft pressing hard against the confines of Castiel's pants.

Lucifer leant in and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss against Castiel's cheek, smiling a t the feel of Castiel's breath ghosting against his cheek in warm huffs of air. The fallen angel leant further in, crowding Castiel's body as he nipped and sucked at Castiel's earlobe, teeth nipping gently at the flesh of Castiel's ear.

Castiel leant into Lucifer gratefully, enjoying the feel of his lover's body against his own, despite the illicitness' of their clandestine meetings. He knew that he shouldn't keep meeting up with the one entity he was supposed to be fighting in this war, yet he couldn't keep away, nor did he want to. It seemed to him as though Lucifer was the only one who truly understood him and how it felt to be excluded from Heaven, to not know the touch of another angel's wings or feel the gentle wash of another angel's comforting presence. He didn't even feel the love of his Father anymore, long since removed with God's prolonged absence and he knew that Lucifer himself felt the sting of God's absence far more keenly and for far longer than he.

He sighed, chest rising and falling against Lucifer's equally naked chest as the other, far more fallen angel finally eased Castiel's pants away from slender hips, leaving them to pool at Castiel's feet, effectively hobbling him. Castiel kicked his own shoes away and stepped out of the restrictive material of his pants, stepping away from the shelter of Lucifer's arms. He watched silently as Lucifer stripped the remainder of his own clothes from his slightly stockier body, gazes forever locked and intense upon each other.

Finally Lucifer tilted his head back in a curious look as he regarded Castiel, top lip curling slightly as he thought. Then the fallen angel smiled, tapping one red splotched hand against his lips before he spoke.

"Do you regret our time together, Castiel?" Lucifer asked, voice warm with undisguised amusement and knowledge that Castiel wouldn't refuse him and hadn't refused him yet.

"No, Lucifer; you know that I don't and never will," Castiel told him, equally blue gazes locked with intensity. "I need you and I need this. It seems like the only thing that's real these days."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lucifer asked, with a smirk and a nod.

He then fell silent, before he gestured Castiel towards him, long fingers beckoning Castiel forward. Castiel went willingly, and felt Lucifer's embrace seconds before he felt the fallen angel's lips against his temple.

"Show me your wings," Lucifer demanded softly into Castiel's ear.

"You're never asked that of me, before," Castiel remarked, drawing away slightly.

"There's a first time for everything," Lucifer replied, with a smile.

"Will you show me yours?" Castiel asked, hesitantly, wondering even if Lucifer still had any wings to speak of.

"You know I can't do that, Castiel. My wings were stripped from me. I need to feel the touch of another angel's wings to feel whole again," Lucifer told him, without real anger or rancor.

Castiel immediately felt guilty for even asking, yet Lucifer smiled and shushed him as though he knew what Castiel had been feeling. The fallen angel waited, watching as Castiel's wings swept trough the night, fully extending to wrap around them both. Lucifer moaned slightly in arousal as his hands gripped Castiel's ass tightly, massaging the tightly muscled globes as he ground into Castiel's hips harshly. Castiel met him grind for grind, thrust for thrust, aroused cries and whimpered moans falling from their lips as their erections rubbed together, smearing pre-cum over their dicks in equal measures.

Castiel wrapped his wings tighter still around Lucifer's body, tracing soft lines down the fallen angel's back and making him shudder pleasurably beneath their softness. Lucifer whined deep in his throat as he came, cum splattering against their bodies to mix with their sweat. His hips continued to buffet against Castiel's as he rode the last of his orgasm, until Castiel himself finally came, cum mixing with Lucifer's against their skin in sticky strands.

Lucifer pressed his lips against Castiel's plumper ones, mouths lingering one against the other as the last vestiges of their mutual orgasms faded from their bodies, but not from their memories. Castiel's wings tightened imperceptibly around Lucifer's body, comforting him and holding him long after their climax had long since faded, comforting the fallen angel with a soft feathered embrace. For the first time in a long time, Lucifer smiled ...

~fini~


End file.
